Three Sentences
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: Reposting my fics from the three-sentence fic challenge, where people send me a ship and a setting, AU or situation and I write a three sentence long fic for it (hence the name).
1. New Shoes (Inuyasha & Kagome)

"This is so stupid, I don't need to protect my feet, I'm not some weak human" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know that" Kagome sighed looking at the shows that she wasn't entirely sure were the size, "I would just make me feel better knowing that you're taking care of yourself."

Inuyasha face flushed as he turned away, though he pulled Kagome into his side, "You worry to much."

* * *

**A/N: This is a short series where I'll be posting up little fics that I've done on Tumblr up here! If you're interested in sending a prompt, I have anonymous asks allowed on Tumblr, so you can ask over there.**


	2. Superheroes (Inuyasha & Kagome)

"How could you" Kagome pouted, though obviously exaggerated and fake, "After our lovely date at the museum, I thought we had finally gotten past this stage in our relationship!"

Inuyasha was sick and tired of how difficult it was to arrest this damn masked woman, "It wasn't a date, you were trying to rob the museum, and we're not in a relationship!"

"Oh Super-Stud, you really need to work on your flirting" Kagome replied, ignoring him trying to inform her that _that_ wasn't his name.


	3. Pirates (Inuyasha & Kagome)

"You seem stressed out Captain" Inuyasha purred into Kagome's ear, "Is there anything your first mate can help you with?"

Kagome pretended to think, before giving Inuyasha a heated look, tugging him into her private quarters, "Well, I do have one thing you could do - you could bury your personal treasure somewhere special for me…"

Inuyasha gave a long look down his captain's body and licked his lips, "Yes Captain."


	4. Rooftop (Inuyasha & Kagome)

Kagome never could have guessed how good it felt, to be so close to the stars, with a warm chest supporting her as she laid in Inuyasha's arms.

"They're so beautiful, Inuyasha" she tilted her head to press a kiss his cheek, "Thank you, but I think we should head back inside before my grandfather has a heart attack."

Inuyasha smirked as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the tiled roof, "Just a little longer?"


	5. Merman (Miroku & Sango)

"Are all fish as perverted as you are" Sango demanded after scooting away from the admittedly handsome, yet already irritating, merman.

Miroku sighed as he rubbed his red cheek, "I was just trying to save you're life, you completely misunderstood my intentions."

Sango felt a twinge of guilt at that, and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, "Alright, I'm–" "– I always wait until beautiful women are feeling better before I proposition them" and Sango suddenly wished she had something to beat the man with.


	6. Pokémon (Inuyasha & Kagome)

Kagome poked her tongue out at Inuyasha, and held out her arm for her Dartrix to perch on her arm, giving encouraging coos and treats, despite Inuyasha's sounds of irritation.

Inuyasha sighed as his Growlithe nudged against the leg, demanding affection, which Inuyasha gave him - it wasn't his fault they lost, "Alright, fine, what do you want for winning, wench?"

"I was thinking a kiss but" and Inuyasha didn't give her chance to continue as he pulled her into a crushing kiss, which caused the Pokémon perched on her arm to move to her head.


	7. Beach (Miroku & Sango)

There were many wonderful things Kagome had brought back from her time, from tasty food, transportation and medicine, Miroku had to say that the new clothing item Kagome had brought back for a 'beach day' had to be the best thing that had come from her time period.

All of Sango's lovely assets were on display, and Miroku was just itching for a chance to properly admire everything he could see, even though he knew that Inuyasha took his 'Perverted Monk Watch' duty very seriously.

Though Inuyasha might have been a bit distracted with Kagome's much more bold attire, Miroku decided to wait for a bit before he plotted a nice grab of Sango.


	8. Halloween (Ayame & Kagome)

Kagome sighed, pulling her red hood over her head, already questioning why she let Sango talk her into going to the silly, overcrowded, loud Halloween party that was being hosted by the wolf youkai, and she made her way to the door.

As Kagome headed to the door, she accidently bumped into someone, causing them to spill their drink, and with a muttered apology, she helped the admittedly pretty wolf youkai, dressed like the little mermaid, with a kind smile.

"No harm done" she said with a smile, "were you looking for something, you seemed like you were in a rush" and for some reason, Kagome found herself changing her mind about leaving the party.


	9. Parent & Teacher (Ayame & Kouga)

Ayame gave a coy smile, "So, now that I have your number and you have mine, we should meet up sometime that isn't at my desk, like say a restaurant?"

Kouga smiled in return, pushing his seat back to leave, "I'd like that, and despite the unfortunate circumstances behind our meeting, I'm glad we met, though I can promise that it won't happen again."

As Kouga left, he dragged his two friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, out of the college by their ears, "How the fuck did you two to get in enough trouble at a college that the felt the urge to call me into a parent-teacher meeting?!"


	10. Puppies (Inuyasha & Kagome)

Inuyasha hadn't been sure what he was going to see after Miroku had made sly comments about him 'taking responsibility' and about 'fluffy nieces and nephews', but Inuyasha had been preparing for the worst, wondering how his nose had failed to inform him of the changes in a scent he had memorized.

So when he ran into his and Kagome's hut to see her surrounded by puppies - regular, non-youkai puppies - practically in a puppy pile that involved a lot of cooing and giggling as she struggled to give each puppy enough attention, but was determined to try anyway.

Inuyasha could hear Miroku losing his shit and laughing in the distance, along with the more subdued giggles of Sango and Shippou, but before he could kill them Kagome said something that made all of them laugh harder, "Inuyasha, come meet our new babies!"


End file.
